Bleach analisis del final (Opinion personal)
by Nymph of Sirenix
Summary: Analizando la que un dia fue mi serie adiccion ahora solo la recordare como una serie mas en mi haber aqui unos analisis y mi opinion personal y recalco es mi opinion y la de NADIE mas te invito a leer P.D. Esto va dedicado especialmente a las IH


**Saludos gente hermosa hoy después de mucho tiempo desde que me uní a la pagina me decidi a subir esto hoy les traigo no un fic propiamente si no un marco de analisis y mi opinion porque puedo opinar lo que yo quiera y total esto es te dire lo bueno ,lo malo de Bleach OJO voy a recalcar muchas cosas buenas y malas.**

 **Bleach no me pertenece su dueño es Tite Kubo**

 **,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

 **Los capítulos 685 y 686 le dieron un epilogo a la larga historia de altibajos de Bleach** y en cierto sentido fueron satisfactorios. En la Sociedad de Almas, años después del final del conflicto, vemos como se ha reorganizado el Gotei 13 y se insinúa un regreso de Yhwach.

 **La ceremonia de ascenso de Rukia a Capitán es un gran momento en cierto sentido** , pues se le da conclusión al arco del personaje. Aunque su ruta para llegar allí no solo fue accidentada sino que contrasta de mala manera con la de Abarai Renji, quien sigue siendo Teniente.

En el último episodio ahora estamos en la tierra y vemos a personajes que teníamos literalmente años sin ver, como las hermanas de Ichigo o sus amigos de la escuela. **Ahora está casado y tiene un hijo… al igual que Renji y Rukia,** quienes en algún momento se juntaron.

Bleach recibió así un final feliz, donde decenas de personajes brillaron por su ausencia y donde los cabos sueltos quedaron igual de sueltos, por gracia de los problemas de continuidad del argumento de la serie.

 **"** **¿Y a quien le importa? Al menos tuvimos un final feliz."** Eso dirán algunos, pero en mi opinión ese final feliz no tiene unas buenas bases. No tiene un respaldo en lo visto durante todo este tiempo en el manga. Ahora, sin más, pasemos a las virtudes y defectos de Bleach.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 _ **Las fortalezas de Bleach**_

 **El arte de los Personajes:** Si algo hace bien Kubo Tite es dibujar sus personajes. Fácilmente identificables, con toda clase de rostros y vestuarios. Si solo se dedicara a dibujar, igual tendría un gran éxito. En Bleach es destacable el diseño de personajes, así como sus fondos y las escenas de combate en algunos puntos.

 **Sus Personajes:** La serie tiene un reparto excesivamente variado y con personalidades muy particulares. El reparto que rodea al protagonista es interesante y permite identificarse con muchos de ellos. Entre los aliados también hay personajes interesantes, aunque en su mayoría fueron concebidos para atraer la atención del público femenino, empezando por Byakuya y Hitsugaya.

 **Su Protagonista:** Si bien la introducción de Ichigo no fue muy favorecedora, el personaje terminó teniendo más profundidad de la que cabía esperarse, al igual que Rukia, Renji o Ishida. Ichigo es un protagonista diferente en cierto sentido a lo habitual en los shonen. Pese a sus apariencias era de hecho un buen estudiante, responsable y sensible a los problemas de los demás. Tenía su lado violento, pero al final su prioridad era defender a sus seres queridos.

 **Sus inicios:** Al inicio Bleach fue muy prometedora. El guion estaba lo bastante bien estructurado como para llamar la atención y una vez entró en la saga de la Sociedad de Almas, el sentido de la aventura se elevó. Además obtuvo un sentido de propósito que logró mantener la obra con impulso y vida, incluso cuando su nivel bajó, luego de la revelación de Aizen.

 _ **Las debilidades de Bleach**_

 **Sus personajes:** Si bien los personajes son una fortaleza en Bleach, también son una debilidad. ¿La razón? Son demasiados. Al final ningún personaje recibe suficiente tiempo en escena y si bien el hecho de ser secundarios les condena a ello, su presencia no puede ser elevada para luego ignorarles por completo. El mejor ejemplo es el epilogo. Multitud de personajes son obviados y no reciben ni una viñeta en el final y la razón es obvia: No eran importantes. Sin embargo, de la nada regresan algunos que teníamos siglos sin ver. Tatsuki Arisawa es uno de los ejemplos más claros. Se le presentó como la única que vencía a Ichigo en Karate y como alguien con predisposición a los poderes espirituales. Pero mientras Chad y Orihime adquirieron poderes, ella fue relegada y casi desapareció del show. Sin embargo, como la mejor amiga de Ichigo, aparece en el final. Si su historia no era importante ¿Para que incluirla en el epilogo? Tite creó tantos personajes que llegado un punto, ninguno importaba. Algunos de hecho solo distraían del plot principal y para más INRI apenas si se atrevió a matar a unos pocos. Lo que nos lleva a otro punto.

 **La falta de consecuencias:** Es cierto que murió Yamamoto y Ukitake, así como algunos personajes secundarios. Pero en general, Bleach carece de impacto emocional, porque Tite se rehusó a matar más indiscriminadamente. Si bien es cierto que matar demasiado hace que se pierda el impacto, no hacerlo apenas hace que no se sienta riesgo alguno. Entre tanta guerra, pocos personajes perdieron la vida. Ni siquiera un capitán que agrada a pocos como Kurotsuchi Mayuri murió. Y ya que hablamos de él ¿Cómo es que Ishida puede estar en su presencia más adelante en la serie considerando que fue él quien mató a su abuelo? ¿Tan poco le duró el odio?

 **Los clichés narrativos reiterados:** ¿De que va Bleach? De rescatar a damiselas en peligro y de que su protagonista pierda sus poderes y los recupere solo para volverse más y más fuerte sin ton ni son cada vez. Y no solo él. Todos tienen power ups sacados del culo. Incluso personajes terciarios muestran power ups repentinos. Y claro, siempre hay que rescatar a alguien. Primero a Rukia, luego a Orihime, luego a Ichigo. Si hubieran estado subiendo escaleras -que de hecho lo llegaron a hacer en Soul Society- habría creído que estaba viendo Saint Seiya con Kimonos y Katanas.

 **El Romance:** El romance. Pero hay que reconocer que en Bleach nunca se llevó bien el tema del romance y eso es malo. Es malo porque en el final quisieron vendernos la idea de que Ichigo está con Orihime y le montó un muchacho… un muchachito Deux ex Machina además, si ya leyeron el final.¿De donde? ¿Cómo? Es incluso más difícil de creer que los dos hijos del subnormal de Goku, porque Ichigo jamas demostró el más mínimo interés romántico real ni por Rukia ni por Orihime, las dos candidatas a ser su pareja de cara al público. Al menos en Naruto mostraron al rubio titular sufriendo por Hinata en la pelea de Pain y tomándola de la mano durante la batalla final. Y eso no es decir que el romance en Naruto estuviera bien planteado, que sabe Dios que no lo estaba ¿Pero en Bleach? Siempre brilló por su ausencia

 **Sus villanos:** Los villanos de Bleach son malos. Y no me refiero a su maldad, sino a lo mal planteados y presentados que están. ¿Vieron Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress? Pues en Bleach no hay un Biba, hay decenas de ellos. Con la excepción hecha de Kurotsuchi Mayuri (digan lo que digan ese tipo es malo), Ichimaru Gin, Aizen hasta antes de convertirse en una Mariposa, Grimmjow y los primeros momentos de Yhwach, la mayoría no son interesantes. No son memorables, ni siquiera con sus coloridas personalidades y backgrounds. Y no, no me nombren al cero a la izquierda de Ulquiorra el Hollow Emo sin personalidad

 ** _,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_**

Pasemos al trio de protagonistas XDDDDDDDD con mi analisis

 _ **PROTAGONISTAS**_

 **Ichigo:** Si bien es un protagonista con potencial, Ichigo también compromete a Bleach como obra. ¿La razón? Es una Mary Sue donde las haya. Parece sacado de un fanfiction. No es simplemente un humano con gran poder espiritual, no. Kurosaki es hijo de un Capitán Shinigami con una Quincy de gran poder contaminada por habilidades Hollow. El fruto de esa unión tiene habilidades de Shinigami, Quincy, Hollow, Vaizādo, Fullbringer, Supersaiyajin, Uchiha, Light Hawk Wings, la fruta Gomu Gomu no Mi y pare usted de contar. ¿La única forma de elevar las apuestas? Hacerle perder sus poderes usando cualquier excusa o creando villanos con un poder excesivo, solo para que Ichigo, como buen protagonista de fanfic de niño de 14 años, se vuelva más fuerte y le derrote.

 **Rukia Kuchiki:** Posee una personalidad orgullosa, es seria, altiva y una aura de distinción y prestigio que la caracteriza por ser una Kuchiki. Siempre ha estado dispuesta a ayudar a sus compañeros, dispuesta a luchar y entregar todo en el campo de el comienzo del manga/anime, Rukia se mostró como testaruda y fuerte; siempre regañando a Ichigo e instruyendole en sus deberes como Shinigami sustituto mientras ella recuperaba sus poderes (Que fueron absorvidos por él en su totalidad), a medida que transcurre su estadía en el mundo humano, va conociendo más a fondo el entorno de Kurosaki, llegando a ser comprensiva con el muchacho; entendiendo a la perfección sus sentimientos y creando fuertes lazos con el joven. Con el pasar de los días, ella se da cuenta que se estaba encariñando con el mundo de Ichig y decide marcharse, justamente, aparece Byakuya Kuchiki y Renji Abarai analizando desde mi punto de vista, Rukia pasa a ser equivalente a estabilidad.

La morena maneja a la perfección sus sentimientos, pensamientos y acciones, sin embargo; como toda persona bajo presión, suele perder el control. Ejemplo de esto, la batalla con Aaroniero en la cual le toco enfrentarse a su pasado. Claramente vemos que Rukia al principio duda sobre este y luego reacciona al recordar aquello que le dice Kaien sobre 'Dejo mi corazón contigo' o algo así.

 _ **Orihime Inoue:**_ La tipica chica bonita del manga. Posee una personalidad bromista, sensible, ingenua, amable e ilusa. Atrae mucho a los masculinos y tiende a ser carísmatica con todo sus compañeros. Está enamorada de Ichigo Kurosaki , desde el momento en que lo vio, sin embargo; debido a su tímidez no se ha atrevido a decirle acerca de sus sentimientos.

Gracias al despertar de los poderes de Shinigami de Ichigo, Inoue adquirió un poder; el Shun Shun Rikka (La seis flores del escudo de Hibicus). Inicialmente, Orihime es débil en la transición de la saga SS, practicamente su principal función fue curar a Ichigo y a ciertos camaradas en la batalla. Posteriormente, en la saga HM; en la que se entrego a Aizen para evitar que Ulquiorra matasé a sus amigos y antes de ir, confiesa abiertamente sus sentimientos hacía Ichigo (El capítulo de la despedida).

Yo veo en ella una persona inmadura, aunque es normal; debido a su edad. Y sé que muchas dirán que Inoue tiene quince años y todo eso, sin embargo; el equivalente a la madurez no es la edad de una persona. Además, veo en ella un 'estilo complaciente', que pasa a ser aquella que delimita sus metas, sueños y etc., por seguir manteniendo una buena relación con los demás.

Veamos un poco más el concepto de un estilo ó individuo complaciente. Éste es aquel que coopera o se somete a los deseos de otros, a estos se les suele dar por débiles y sumisos. En ellos se destacan tres necesidades: La de complacer a los demás y ser queridos por ellos, la necesidad de pareja; donde la persona cree que el amor acabará los problemas de la vida y por último, la necesidad de retringir la vida, de hacerla más llevadera ó incluso, devolver todo a donde empezo para no ser demandante.

Cabe destacar que al relacionarla con su personalidad, podemos llegar a ver similitudes: Orihime siempre ha querido complacer a aquellos que la rodean, cuándo Ichigo va a la SS por Rukia, ella decide ir por él... Para complacerlo a él y vemos, que en ningún momento el muchacho le dijo: "Inoue ven conmigo a la SS a rescatar a Rukia". Sino que ella sintió que era su deber, que eso era lo que Ichigo quería y necesitaba. La segunda, la necesidad de pareja; para nadie es un secreto que Orihime es una niña romántica de esas que le encanta los cuentos de amor y para ella su principe es Ichigo, quien lo ve como héroe... Para ella, él es su hombre ideal. Y por último, se muestra claramente cuando ella marcha a HM, sólo para facilitarles la vida a sus amigos (En especial a Ichigo), para no 'causarles daño', en fin; una manera de hacerle la cosa más agradable.

Todas estás clases de comportamientos los relaciono a un individuo inestable, que necesita del aprecio y apoyo de otros para alcanzar su propia motivación. Ella se vuelve dependiente de ellos, recordemos que ahora es 'La princesa'... Pero siempre lo ha sido, no es novedad que a la chica hay que salvarla varias veces, pero tampoco podemos descartar que han habido situaciones donde se ha hecho valer por si misma y es parte de su crecimiento. Sin embargo, su estado reciente es como de una dependencia total; se le ve sumamente apegada a Ichigo y necesitando de este.

Lastimosamente, mi último comentario acerca de ella, es que ya no es lo que fue en un principio... La niña bromista, de buenos sentimientos y valerosa se ha evaporado.

 **En este análisis a Orihime las IH me colgaran e insultaran pero no me importa**

 **,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

 **Cosas que me dejaron en blanco y sin respuestas**

 _ **Los Bankai que decepcionaron**_

Confieso que cuando muchos vimos que Ichigo tendría una espada doble, se me ocurrieron buenas ideas que podrían darse para combates. Asimismo, cuando entró en juego con su Bankai…pues no fue lo esperado. Además, que Ywach hizo lo que quiso con la pobre espada de Ichigo

Sin embargo, eso no fue todo. Zaraki Kenpachi por años guardó consigo el secreto de si podría o no liberar al menos su shikai, por lo que el bankai era algo muy esperado, sublime y sin dudas lo que tenía con muchas expectativas a todos los fans, debo decir que a final de cuentas ni siquiera logró acabar con un quincy usandolo…

 **¿Qué pasó con Urahara, Yoruichi, Nel, Grimjoww, Kira y muchos otros?**

Muchos sienten y dicen que estas son pruebas de que el manga tuvo un final muy forzado y apresurado, mucho quedó en el aire y tal vez nunca sabremos que pasó con los personajes antes mencionados. Sería justo saberlo, ya que tienen muchos fans.

 _ **Los Bankais que nunca se revelaron**_

Creo que hablo por muchos cuando digo que nos quedamos con las ganas de ver el bankai de Shinji Hirako o Shuhei Hisagi , también con el de Ukitake, el papá de Ichigo o por supuesto el bankai de nuestro querido y alabado Aizen.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 _ **¿Qué hay de malo con el final?**_

Esa pregunta me la he venido haciendo demasiado XDDDDD

Bueno, ¿qué podemos añadir? Está claro que ha sido un mal final. La primera transformación se queda obsoleta enseguida, aunque por lo menos hace un ataque nuevo, que a estas alturas es algo casi digno de elogio. Luego, el bankai nuevo no sirve para nada, porque para apuñalar a alguien por la espalda te da igual una espada que otra, cosa que se confirma cuando le ataca por segunda vez con el shikkai. Esto demuestra ya no que el bankai nuevo es puro humo, sino que el propio Ichigo también lo es. Ywhach es derrotado porque Ishida anula sus poderes con la punta de flecha, y si después de eso, puedes cargártelo con un simple shikkai, demuestra que cualquier personaje podría haberlo hecho, porque su objetivo está indefenso. Todo el entrenamiento de Ichigo y sus nuevas formas no sirven de nada, no ayudan en nada.

Por otro lado, asumimos que cuando le roba los poderes, es el mismo proceso que cuando roban el bankai a varios personajes, que les roba esa habilidad concreta y no sus poderes en general. A Ichigo se le arrebata la capacidad de usar la transformación nueva, pero hubiese sido de agradecer algún diálogo para confirmarlo, y no ignorar todo lo ocurrido y seguir luchando como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Luego, lo de las habilidades. Es más de una ocasión, al autor se le han ido de las manos los poderes de algún personaje. Sin ir más lejos, el gigante que mata el propio Ywhach robándole sus poderes. Su habilidad eran los milagros. ¿Cómo narices iba a terminar ese combate? Ya vimos otro personaje similar, el niño que convertía sus deseos en realidad que se enfrenta a Kenpachi, que básicamente es lo mismo que este gigante, y terminaron justificándolo diciendo que el niño llega a desear su propia derrota. ¿Qué iban a hacer ahora? ¿Por qué creéis que ese personaje muere de una manera tan tonta? Pues precisamente para solucionar ese problema. Cuando creas un personaje, malo en este caso, y le das unos poderes, ya tienes que tener pensado a quien se va a enfrentar y como va a ser derrotado, sino pasan estas cosas que aunque tú creas que han colado, lo único que consiguen es que hagas el ridículo.

El capítulo de cierre tampoco es que aporte mucho. Se limita a mostrarte a los personajes con 10 años más, pero aparte de los que han tenido hijos, lo demás te lo tienes que imaginar. Sinceramente, me esperaba un capítulo más largo, con más detalles e información, pero lo de las explicaciones y la coherencia, Kubo Tite no lo lleva muy bien, las cosas como son.

Pero lo peor de todo, sin duda, es que me alegro. Me alegro porque podría haber sido mucho peor. Podrían haberle derrotado con lo de Aizen , o podría haberse transformado y derrotarle de un golpe sin dar ni una sola explicación, como ya hizo con Aizen, con uno de esos power ups sin sentido. Pero no, por lo menos se inventan algo y le dan cierto sentido al combate. No es gran cosa, ya , pero es mejor que no dar ninguna explicación. Y creo que no hay nada peor que bajar el listón de tal manera que llegues a alegrarte de que las cosas no hayan ido a peor en lugar de esperar y exigir lo mejor en cada caso.

En fin, Bleach, ha sido un placer conocerte, pero espero no volver a verte. Al menos te recordaré por este detalle que has tenido, terminando el día de mi cumpleaños. Un saludo y nos vemos en el final de Detective Conan, aunque eso será dentro de mucho tiempo.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,


End file.
